With the improvement of the performance of electronic devices, the recent electronic devices no longer provide only the simple single feature. For example, a mobile terminal such as a smart phone may provide a variety of countless features such as features of a multimedia player, an Electronic-book (E-book) reader, a document editor, a game console and the like.
In line with the development trend of electronic devices, the recent electronic devices generally use a multi-input screen, such as a touch screen, allowing users to control several operations of the electronic devices by making an input on the display screen that provides multi-input capabilities. For example, a user may run a specific application, or request access to specific data (for example, read document data) by making an input on a multi-input screen.
A keyboard or icons displayed on the multi-input screen of various electronic devices may be selected by an input from a user. For example, the input may be made using the user's body (for example, a fingertip). However, due to a decrease in a gap between icons or in a size of the icons, malfunctions may occur if the icons are selected based on an input using the fingertip. For example, if an input is made such that points around the desired point are selected together with the desired point, or if an input causes selection of a part adjacent to the desired location that is recognized first even though the input also causes selection of the desired location, then malfunctions may occur in which the functions unwanted by the user may be executed.
To address this problem, a pen input device has been used. The pen input device may be provided to correspond to a multi-input screen driving scheme. For example, the multi-input screen driving scheme may be classified into a resistive scheme for detecting a change in pressure to detect a touch input, a capacitive scheme for detecting a change in capacitance, and an acoustic wave scheme for detecting a change in resonant frequency.
In the case of the acoustic wave scheme for detecting a change in resonant frequency, an input is detected using a resonant frequency generated in the multi-input screen, and a pen input device is used to make the input. This acoustic wave multi-input screen has been widespread due to its excellent input recognition, but its input ways are limited.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.